Just Maybe?
by caders
Summary: One shot for now. Hopefully a series if anyone even likes the first one :
1. Just Maybe?

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this amazing series cuz if I did there would be a lot more HarukaXMichiru and a lot less of….well, everyone who's not Haruka or Michiru XD _

_Disclaimer 2: I also do not own the song lyrics used in this poorly written fic. Those belong to Taylor Swift. Damn :'(_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I really couldn't help the frown that settled on my features as I watched you argue quietly on the phone. I really didn't understand what the big deal was. I thought the joke you made earlier was pretty funny and it wasn't even mean or anything. She clearly doesn't understand you the way I do.

_**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

I glance around your room then quickly back down to the homework we have that's due tomorrow when I catch you glancing at me out of the corner of your eye. You say something to her quietly then hang up with a barely audible sigh. I look at the pictures on your bedside table, mouthing the lyrics to the song that's quietly playing in the background, knowing all of the memories that are attached to them. I doubt she knows even half of the memories that come to you with those photos and I'd bet my hair that she doesn't care and wouldn't ask.

_**But she wears short skirts I wear T shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

It's Friday night now and I can't help but be envious at the way you look at her as you both walk a little ahead of me. She's wearing a ridiculously revealing skirt and an equally revealing shirt. I feel a little more than inadequate in my t-shirt and capris. Even so, I can't help but daydream and hope that maybe, someday, you'll look at me the same way you look at her. I'm in the stands at every track meet and at every motor sports event you're in, hoping that eventually realize that I'm the one you need. I've never missed one such event while she rarely bothers to show up, often leaving you hurt and disappointed.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here along so why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

We just spent a whole day together, just you and I. Something we haven't don't in what seems like so long. To me the day has been absolutely perfect. You surprised me by showing up bright and early on my door step. Ridiculously early in fact. I know I was gaping at you in a sleepy daze as you cheerily greeted me by pouncing on me as I lay sleeping. Of course my mother let you in and didn't question what you were doing here at 7 in the morning on a Saturday. When I was finally fully awake and dressed for the day we had breakfast together, my mother's knowing smile never leaving her face as she set down a plate of food for us.

After which you surprised me by having the entire day planned out. It seemed like the whole day was centered around me! We started the day off at my favorite tea shop because you claimed you were hungry. Afterwards we went to the aquarium and we spent quite a bit of time walking around, gazing at the fish, innocently flirting with each other. Innocent or not it still made the pit of my stomach feel like a swarm of butterflies went crazy in there.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

After the aquarium we stopped in a little photo booth. I giggled as the photos popped out and I saw your giant grin. It's been such a long time since I've seen you smile like that. Such a carefree grin, a glint in your eyes that sparkles with life and mischievousness. It makes my heart flutter and I smile at you. You send me an asking glance at the sudden mood change and I shake my head, plastering my grin back in place as you whisk me off to a violin shop and then for a jaunt through the park. After one full circle around the park we sit on a bench, laughing and joking and I can't help thinking this is how things should be.

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door **_

_**All this time how could you not know**_

_**Baby you belong with me**_

You find me sitting on the swinging bench by your back door, waiting for you to come back from track practice. At first you look worried, seeing me there, but it soothes back into your usual easy going smirk as I smile at you and hold up the thermos of hot chocolate. You join me on the bench, leaving your duffel by the back door. No words are exchanged as we sip our hot chocolate, watching the stars and moon. When the thermos is finally empty I stand and take back the mug you were using. I nod to you and, gathering my little blanket closer to me, I start walking back towards my house. I'm so glad we've been neighbors since forever; I can make the walk in the dark with no problems without seeing. I let out a yelp of surprise though when I suddenly found myself being pulled into a tight hug. But before I could turn around and ask you what was wrong you had already released me and shut the door behind you with a soft click. I shrugged and went home.

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

I walk into the homecoming dance in one of the black dresses I had in my closet. I had no plans of coming here at all but when you called me fifteen minutes ago and begged me to come down I couldn't refuse you. You knew that I was sitting at home composing while secretly indulging in ice cream but you seemed so insistent when you called. There was a pleading note to your voice, almost desperate. So slightly shuffling my feet I put the Ben and Jerry's back in the freezer, put up my violin, and changed into the first dress I found in my closet. Applying only a little lip gloss and blush and throwing my hair into a pony tail I was out the door and here at the dance in 15 minutes. Slightly huffing in irritation at the complete lack of personal space I set about trying to find you.

This was a feat I didn't think would be that hard since you were one of the tallest people in school and usually you were in the center of the biggest crowd, being the life of the party. After 10 minutes of searching, however, I was ready for a break and decided to find a table. Imagine my surprise when I found you at one of the tables, looking just as irritated as I felt. Though I didn't call your name and I doubt you could've heard me walking up over the music and shouting of our classmates, you turned your head and looked directly at me. I lost the ability to breathe as I met your intense gaze. Then you smiled and beckoned me over.

I sat next to you so I would be able to hear you over the din and you casually wrapped an arm around me. I smiled slightly and leaned in a little closer.

"Where's your date Ruka? Shouldn't you be tearing up the dance floor by now?" I ask.

"She ran off with some guy as soon as we got here. We might've, kinda, broken up on the way here…" she murmurs in my ear. I suppress a shiver as I feel her breath on the shell of my ear and on my cheek.

"What? Why? You were really serious about her." I say, doing my best to not let the pleasure I feel at this revelation show up on my face or in my eyes.

"Eh. She was kind of a bitch and I'm pretty sure she was cheating on me anyway. Oh well, I'll always have you neh?" she grins at me. I can't keep it in anymore and I giggle.

"Well it's her loss then. You look dashing this evening by the way." I let my eyes roam her suit clad form subtly. She doesn't respond but she grins, eyeing my dress.

"And you look as sophisticated and lovely as ever my dear Michi-chan. May I ask for a dance?" she asks, suddenly standing up and offering me her hand in a half bow. I grin and take it, letting her lead me to the dance floor. I don't know how long we dance for but time flies by and before I know it it's time to head home. She walks me to my door like a true gentleman but instead of going in with our usual farewell she stops me before I can turn the handle. I look up at her in askance. Her eyes show she's troubled so instead of going in, I pull her down on the front steps so we're sitting side by side.

"What's wrong Ruka?" I ask after a few moments go by in silence. She opens her mouth to speak, pauses, then shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath, looking away. Smirking, I slip my hand into hers, causing her eyes to shoot to mine.

"Oh come on Ruka, talk to me. Or do I have to repeat that…technique, we learned at Mina's birthday party in 5th grade?" her eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously.

"I thought we agreed to never bring that incident up again." She mutters darkly, though I can see the smile fighting its way to the surface. I wink at her and she chuckles. We revert back to silence, neither of us commenting on our still clasped hands. Finally she sighs and squeezes my hand gently. I look at her, patiently waiting for whatever she has to say.

"Promise…I'm gonna try something and you have to promise to not get mad or do anything drastic or hate me or anything like that ok?" she finally says, her eyes boring into mine. I know she sees the confusion and the question in my eyes but hers are begging, pleading with me to agree. Hesitantly I nod my assent, growing concerned with her odd behavior and odd request. I watch as her eyes waver slightly, almost as if she's about to change her mind, then steel over, her iron clad will winning out again. She sucks in a deep, steadying breath and releases it, leaving me still very much confused. Then my eyes are widening in shock as she presses her lips to mine a gentle, sweet kiss. She doesn't move back, her eyes staring deep into mine as I blink once. Then twice. Then she is pulling back, breaking the kiss and looking away. My jaw is slack as I stare at her in shock. She glances back at me then quickly stands.

"I'm sorry. I should go. Let's just forget it ever happ-mmph!" I cut her off by tugging her arm back down and kissing her hard. I feel her wince into the sudden kiss when her knees hit the stairs but she doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. And that leads to another and another then to a smile. We laugh and kiss and a feeling of happiness overcomes me as I finally got the love of my life.

_**You belong with me.**_

_A/N: Okie day. So! I took this account over after my sister has been inactive on it for many many moons -_-; I will keep the screen name the same and I will keep her original stories up as well but as for updating them…I'm more of a Sailor Moon fan. BUT! She did leave me the original story lines for the stories and I may be inclined to update them for anyone who's reading this story and totally expecting Caders Now. I hope you will all be kind to me because this was my first fanfic, written by me and only me. I tried to catch all of the errors but if I missed any I'm sincerely sorry. I'm hoping to turn this into a series of one shots. Um, I'm presently obsessed with Taylor Swift but my musical tastes and muses vary often so who knows what will happen. Please leave a review or a flame or a solid critique because I am a noob writer XD Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you read the next one (when I get it up)_

_Caders-kinda-ghost_


	2. Nothing

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor moon *sob* Also the song lyrics are not mine, those belong to The Script.

_**Am I better off dead?**_

_**Am I better off a quitter?**_

_**They say I'm better off now**_

_**Then I ever was with her.**_

_**As they take me to my local down the street**_

_**I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet.**_

I suck in a deep through my nose and exhale it slowly through my mouth. I glance at the clock for the 10th time in 5 minutes. I'm anxious. No point in denying it. Yamada, the Kou brothers, Mamoru and a couple of the other guys will be here soon. Ever since the fight/breakup with Michiru they've been on Operation Cheerio. And tonight they've decided that to get me to cheer up, uh, get cheerio, we were going to the pub right down the street. Just as I start getting lost in my thoughts there's a knock at the door. Hesitating for only a second I open the door. Mamoru is standing on the other side, an apologetic smile on his face. I smile at him uncertainly, locking the door behind me. The others all joke and laugh as we begin the trek down the block and I do my best to seem as excited as they are.

_**They say a few drinks will help me to forget her**_

_**But after one too many I know that I'm never**_

_**Only they can't see where this is gonna end**_

_**They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense**_

An hour in to our adventure at the pub and I can confidently say that I'm pretty far gone. We started with a round of shots and about 10 more followed in pretty quick succession. Thrown in with some random drinks a couple of guys a few tables over treated us with when they overheard my loudmouth friends telling everyone with ears why we were here. Apparently guys are very supportive of others during break up blues. That or they just wanted a reason to drink more. But either way, now that I was feeling pretty intoxicated I was starting to realize that I'd never be able to let her go. I'll never be able to forget her smile, her laugh, her voice. I'll never be able to forget HER. And with as much liquid courage as I've had my intoxicated mind convinced me that the plan it was currently brewing up would make her come back to me for sure.

_**And my mates are all there trying to calm me down**_

_**Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town**_

_**I'm swearing if I go there now**_

_**I can change her mind turn it all around**_

_**And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words**_

_**And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred**_

After handing my card to the only one of my friends who was sober (Mamoru of course) I stumbled out the door, not waiting for anyone else. I was gonna march my ass down to Michiru's new apartment and tell her everything. I was gonna apologize for the fight and tell her that I still loved her and that we should be together. And she's gonna see that I'm right and even though I'm drunk she's gonna welcome me with open arms because she's gonna see the logic in what I'm saying. Calling her name out loud a couple times just in case she happened to be around I stumbled down the street, my friends hot on my trail as they try to convince me to stop yelling your name and to rethink this plan of mine. They eventually just force me to sit down and I have to give up my hope of finding you and telling you face to face. But in a flash of inspiration I start searching my pockets, eventually finding my cell and immediately dialing your number.

_**Dialed her number and confessed to her**_

_**I'm still in love but all I heard**_

_**Was nothing**_

_**She said nothing**_

_**Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing**_

As soon as I heard the phone picking up I started talking. I poured out everything in one long breath. I told you I was sorry for the fight and for any fight we've ever had. I told stupid jokes that weren't really all that funny and silly stories and memories. And then I finally just came out and said that I loved you and I'd always love you. I waited for a response as the intoxicated audience in my mind cheered me on and assured me that there was no way you would turn me away after that. At the same time I could see the looks of concern on my friends' faces as Mamoru slowly shook his head. At that time I thought it was because he was disappointed in me for clinging on to you. It wouldn't be until the next morning that I realized that it was because you already knew what her response would be. I waited and waited but there was no response on the other line. My eyes filled with tears as I ended the call and slipped into the dark that suddenly came up to meet me.

_**Oh sometimes love's intoxicating**_

_**Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking **_

_**When you realize there's no one waiting**_

I woke up with a pounding head ache. I didn't remember much of what happened last night. I shot up, my eyes opening wide as I realized I had no idea if I was at home or where I was at. I relaxed seeing the familiar surroundings of my own bedroom. Then the searing pain from the sunlight and my sudden movement shot through my skull and I let out a groan. I looked to the digital clock on my bedside table and realized there was a glass of water, some aspirin and a note sitting there. Quickly taking the pills and chugging the water as another wave of pain pounded through my skull I snatched up the note. It was from Mamoru just letting me know that I had passed out so he brought me home. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower, trying to remember what happened last night.

And then it all came crashing in. Getting drunk, walking around town, calling you. And I remembered the one sided conversation and I felt the pain welling in my chest. I bit back the first sob but the second one escaped and I collapsed to the shower floor, crying. I don't know how long I sat there but I was aware of when the hot water raining down on me turned to little ice bullets. I remember hearing someone knocking at the door and then hearing the phone ringing but I still just sat there. When my tears were finally spent I went back to the room we used to share and I fell onto the bed. I strained, trying to hear something that wasn't there anymore until I fell asleep.

_**I got nothing**_.

A/N: Ok! So that's the second one shot, this time from Haruka's POV. This one is for TinkaStar who requested an angsty song =) A huge thank you to those that reviewed and especially for all of the very nice things you all had to say! Please review this one as well. Please excuse any grammatical errors I may have missed and I hope to see you next time!

Caders Kinda Ghost


	3. Language!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Still. *sniffle*

A/N1: Just a quick note, I do use the N word twice in this one but trust me it's for a purpose! I'm sincerely sorry if I offend anyone! Please don't kill me ="(

The blonde let out a long drawn out groan.

"Oh Ruka, stop being so dramatic. It's really not that bad." Her aqua haired companion smiled indulgently as the blonde released another dramatic moan.

"Michiru, can you please explain to me how the heater managed to break down on the coldest day of the year?" the blonde woman asked from her side of the couch, hunched down in a pile of blankets with only her eyes and the top of her head visible. Michiru smirked as the blonde woman glared at a point on the floor.

"Well Haruka, I'm sure it probably has something to do with your overuse of it. Or it could potentially have something to do with you spilling water on the controls." She growled, her voice dropping in her annoyance as she adjusted the scarf she was wearing and glared at the pile of blankets over the book she was reading. Her partner had the wits to look ashamed and avert her eyes. She let out a little cough and smiled apologetically to her lover.

'_She looks so cute even when she's glaring at me. Her nose is all red.' _Haruka thought with a smirk, glad that the blankets covered it up or there would surely be her lover's wrath to suffer.

"I know what you're thinking Ruka and flattery will get you nowhere. Sit there and deal with the cold." Michiru said without even looking up from her book. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. There were times when it was downright eerie when her love read her mind like that. Then her eyes narrowed in mischief.

"But Michiiiiiiii! Aren't you worried that I'll catch pneumonia or a cold?" Haruka whined. Flipping her hair over her shoulder with a sigh Michiru shook her head, not bothering with a response.

"Michi. Michi. Michi. Mich. Mich. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michi. Michi. Michi. Michi. Michi. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiru. Michiruuuuuuuuuuu! —"

"What?"

"Hi."

"….Haruka, you are henceforth banned from all American cartoons until further notice." Michiru ordered, highly irritated.

"Nigga hush!" Haruka's eyes immediately widened in fear as the words left her mouth. It was one of those rare moments where she wished she thought before she spoke. Michiru's eyes snapped to her, her look much colder than the blistering weather outside.

"Excuse me?" her voice just as cold as her eyes. Haruka let out a little squeak of fear. "Haruka."

"I got it from a cartoon Michi. Didn't you ever watch The Boondocks with me?" she squeaked out. Any other day she would be embarrassed at the high pitch but in view of the chilling glare her lover was currently stabbing her with she felt that this was not the time to worry about it.

"…..What kind of cartoons are you watching?" Michiru finally demanded, slightly curious how her usually mild mannered and respectful girlfriend even came across such a word.

"I just told you. It's called The Boondocks…" Haruka said quietly, silently hoping that she might still survive that slip up.

"….you wanna watch it?" she grinned childishly, seeing the disgruntled look on her lovers face. Michiru nodded her head once, then paused, shook her head, hesitated, then nodded decisively. Haruka grinned, sensing that the mini crisis had been averted. Standing up, subsequently dropping the blankets in a heap at her feet, she made her way to the front of the room. Grabbing the remotes she turned on the TV and searched through the recorded shows until she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the blankets she decided to take a risk and sat next to Michiru, covering them both with the blankets. The smaller woman gave her a look that was half glare half smile at the gesture as she pushed play and they settled in for the show.

Two hours later and Michiru was laughing so hard she was crying at the antics of the two boys and their grandfather. Haruka was laughing along with her, both from the show and from the relief that she would live to see another day. As the episode they were watching came to an end Michiru signaled that she wanted a break. Pausing the opening credits of the next episode Haruka grinned down at her.

"So what do you think?" she asked. Michiru closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and unconsciously leaning into the blonde woman.

"I think it's one of the most ridiculous, controversial, hilarious cartoons I have ever seen. I had no idea that that word could be used so many times, let alone at all, in a cartoon." She giggled again in mirth. Smirking in triumph the blonde wrapped an arm around her love, pulling her in closer.

"Well now that you're here I don't feel so cold anymore. Therefore I think the cartoonathon was quite useful." She winked. Michiru rolled her eyes, lightly smacking Haruka's knee. Laughing, Haruka pressed a chaste kiss to Michiru's cheek and stood up.

"I think I'll make us some tea and a light snack before continuing our cartoonathon." She said in response to the look Michiru shot at her. She nodded her head, deciding to change into something more comfortable than the many layers she had on. She reappeared minutes later in an old pair of Haruka's sweats and an old t shirt. Haruka couldn't help the look of possessive pride that overtook her features as she saw the smaller girl in her clothing. She wasn't sure why but something about seeing Michiru in her clothes was always…hot. Smirking knowingly at the older girl, Michiru brought out two tea cups as the tea kettle whistled to life and waited as Haruka poured their tea then put it all on a tray already laden with snacks and led the way back to the front room. Making sure Michiru was comfortable first, she handed her a cup of tea and offered up some snacks. Then settling down herself, Haruka hit play once again and they resumed their cartoonathon. The snacks and tea were soon devoured and Michiru was happily snuggled up to Haruka's side as they continued the marathon. At some point they adjusted so that Haruka was lying down with Michiru half way on top of her on their narrow couch.

They spent the whole day there, enjoying each others warmth and company. Eventually they fell asleep there in that position. It would be several hours later that a certain red eyed time guardian would stumble upon them. Softly smiling at the scene of the two women fast asleep with content smiles on their faces, she picked up the blankets that had fallen to the floor and covered the two again. She then tip toed to her room, set on getting some rest.

The blonde woman woke up first not too long after. She didn't move a muscle or even open her eyes. She simply smiled, gently squeezing her love and inhaling her intoxicating aroma, perfectly content to just lay there. Her lover stirred slightly, then opened her ocean blue eyes.

"Haruka…?"

"Yes love. I'm here." She responded, loving the slightly slurred speech of her sophisticated girlfriend. She felt rather than saw Michiru smile as she shifted, pulling herself further up her body. Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, Michiru smiled again, happy to be in her lover's arms.

"We really should go to our bed." She finally said, standing up and running a hand through her hair.

"Aw but Michi! I'm already so comfortable here!" Haruka retorted though she stood as well. Michiru smirked evilly.

"Nigga hush." She said, prancing away and leaving Haruka to stare after her in shock.

A/N: OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! I really wanted to do a fic of the two of them that wasn't a song fic nor was it sad. It was just supposed to be fluff really. I sincerely hope I didn't offend anyone with the language though I put a warning at the very beginning! I just imagined Haruka being the kind of person who would watch American cartoons like Family Guy and The Boondocks. This image came to me as I was watching the first episode of the Boondocks so this fic came to life in that way. Anyway, now I'm rambling so please review, flame or criticize. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed last time and for those of you who read the story.

Take care now!

Caders Kinda Ghost


	4. Far Away

_**This time this place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

My breath hitched as I spotted you instantly. I'd seen you at these meets a few times before and you always showed up with my self proclaimed rival Elsa Grey. However, your eyes were always on me. The first time you came I was instantly drawn to you. I wasn't sure why it seemed like I could sense you every time you came; even when I was across the field or not even facing you when you arrived. Sure, you were beautiful and graceful and that could be why my eyes instantly flew to you every time I felt your presence in the stands. But it was more like some force instantly pulled me to you, whether I wanted it or not.

When we were finally introduced you revealed who you were. It seems childish to me now to think that I was angry that you were my partner. I mean, I'm sure most people would love to know that they have a predestined partner picked out for them so they could avoid the heartbreak and the trials and errors that come with finding a partner. But me, I wanted the freedom to choose, so I chose to leave you standing there that day, fooling myself in to thinking that I could be free to choose my destiny. When I have downtime I sometimes find myself sitting in those same stands, reliving my foolish mistake of pushing you away that time and making you wait. Making you chase me until I finally realized that I could run all I wanted but every path I ran led me straight to you anyway.

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_**Cause you know**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I loved you all along**_

When you saved me from that daemon and I finally realized the full truth, I finally accepted that I couldn't run from you anymore. I also realized that I wanted you to catch me. Even though I didn't really know you and the few times we'd exchanged words they were pretty nasty, I knew I'd loved you as soon as I first laid eyes on you. As I held you and you told me that you wanted to ride in my car I decided to take my chances. I kissed you. It was soft and fast, more of a peck really. Even now, just remembering that moment, brings a smirk to my face. Years later that is still the only time I ever saw you lose your poise. Your jaw dropped, your eyes growing wide as you turned beet red. You attempted to speak a few times but a few squeaks and a meep noise were the only things you managed. Feeling bolder by the fact that you didn't smack me or scream I leaned in and pressed my lips to yours again. I felt you stiffen in my arms and I was about to pull back when you ran your uninjured hand through my hair, kissing me back. And although it would still be quite a bit longer til I said the words out loud, I knew you understood. I was telling you I loved you.

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long **_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **_

_**And you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if **_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

The night before our battle with Eudial I couldn't sleep. After our kiss we had agreed that a relationship would have to wait until we'd completed our mission. But I felt that this time, there would be no other chances. Sighing I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I crept out of my room in our shared apartment and into the kitchen. I figured since I can't sleep I might as well eat so I'll have some energy. At least that was the excuse I had planned if you caught me sneaking ice cream in the middle of the night. Imagine my surprise when I found you sitting on the counter, two bowls of ice cream in your hand. You smiled mysteriously and handed me one with a spoon. I accepted it and shot you an asking glance as I took a bite. Your smile saddened and you shook your head.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" I asked, despite the obvious answer. You shook your head, quirking an eyebrow. Our bond was already so strong we didn't even need words; I understood everything your eyes and body language said to me.

"No, I couldn't either." I responded to your "question". You smiled again, taking a small bite of your ice cream.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I ventured, already finishing my ice cream and licking my bowl clean. You hid your giggle behind a hand, sophisticated in all ways even in your pajamas. I smirked deviously. "So?" I asked again.

"I was having…dreams." You answered cryptically. I felt the grin slide off my face and my eyebrows immediately scrunch up in concern.

"Not bad dreams. They were just….um…" you immediately reassured me. However, as you ended the sentence my grin came back in place as you blushed lightly.

"Oh? Was Michiru having naughty dreams?" I joked. You choked on the ice cream you had just put in your mouth, blushing harder.

"Oh my God you were! Michiru! I am so proud of you!" I laughed, holding the counter in fear that I would fall over I was laughing so hard. She blushed harder but held her tongue, waiting for me to finish.

"So are you going to tell me the details of these…dreams?" I smirked, still chuckling. She rolled her eyes, smirking back.

"I was not having naughty dreams Haruka. I was dreaming….never mind." she changed her mind. My curiosity piqued, I poked and prodded at her to tell me what she was dreaming of. After about five minutes of work, in which I managed to steal half of her ice cream, she finally conceded. Grinning triumphantly I raised another spoonful of her ice cream to my lips, waiting for her answer.

"…I was dreaming of you." She said quietly. The spoon slipped from my suddenly nerveless fingers and clattered noisily to the tiles below, the ice cream splattering everywhere. Despite that my eyes never left her face as she averted her gaze, slightly shaking her head. Clearing my throat awkwardly her eyes flew back to me.

"What were we uh…doing in your dream?" I ask curiously. You smile softly as you remember it.

"We were sleeping together." You rethink your words as you see my eyes bulge and my jaw drop. You laugh lightly and gently smack upside the head.

"Not like that you perv. We were just laying together, sleeping. It was nice. I kept dreaming that you held me like that forever." You smile gently, eyes shining. I can't help myself as I smile back. I knew, this would be our last night together. There would be no tomorrow night for us. I didn't need your precognitive abilities to see that. I had been leaning my head into my palm, bent over the counter next to you and you had your left knee pulled up to your chest, resting your head on it. So, it was not exactly a far stretch for me to lift my head and kiss you. You returned it unhesitatingly. It was slow and gentle at first, tasting of ice cream. Then it was like a dam burst and all our self-control went out the window as you granted me access and I took full advantage of it. We pulled back, both gasping for air, unable to look away. You smiled at me, sliding off the counter. Leaning up and kissing me again, you took my hand and led me to your room where we made your dream come true.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**Cause with you, I'd withstand **_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

I could do nothing but stare at you in shock as you told me you liked my hands. You just came in from a swim and found me sitting on the windowsill. The phone rang in the background, then the answering machine picked up. We listened as Eudial gave us her spiel. Looking at our clasped hands once more I stood and pulled you up. I smiled and twirled you about as if we were dancing, then lowered you into a dip. You giggled, and I shifted my stance and grip before lowering my lips to yours, letting you know wordlessly that I loved you. You responded, placing a hand on my cheek tenderly. Before we knew it we were looking up at the large doors leading to Eudial. You reached for my hand, then pulled back at the last second. After everything that had happened I wished I'd had the nerve to grab your hand. To tell you that I'd do anything to hold your hand forever, give anything to be with you forever. That I'd never give up on you or on us.

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**Cause I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I've loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

Although I turned Eudial's gun on myself not too long after she'd used it on you, it felt like we had been apart for forever. And I learned that in the afterlife or in the world between worlds, wherever it was we ended up after that, I could still find myself automatically drawn to you no matter the distance.

I wish we hadn't had to find our talismans in that way. Even before I shot myself with that gun I felt my heart shatter and die when it was used on you. I didn't want you to go. I couldn't bear the thought of you being so far. I hadn't yet had the chance to tell you I loved you. Not properly anyway. And I hadn't had the chance of hearing you say those words to me yet either. I wanted the chance to tell you I loved you and that I was amazed by everything you did, every move you made, every word you said. And I wanted to tell you I forgave you for running off to your own world again.

_**So keep breathing**_

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it **_

_**Hold on to me and never let me go**_

Your eyes blink open sleepily.

"Ruka?"

"Hm?"

"Is everything ok?" you ask, concerned. I smile and nuzzle your cheek, causing you to giggle.

"I have you. Everything is perfect." I reply softly, squeezing you in my arms softly. I feel you smile in to my neck, reaching down to adjust our comforter.

"Ara, someone's feeling charming unusually early this morning." You drawl. I smile and kiss the top of your head.

"I was just thinking-"

"A dangerous pass time for you Ruka." You quip. I grin and gently bop the top of your head with my chin.

"As I was saying, I was just thinking of some of the things we've been through and I don't think I ever told you…"

"Told me what?"

"I'm never leaving you again Michi. And I don't ever want to let you go." I answer. Your eyes fill with tears and I immediately start panicking. Two tears slip down your cheeks and I kiss them away, pleading with you through my eyes to tell me what's wrong. You give me a watery smile and pull me into a kiss.

"Never let me go Ruka. I love you."

"I won't. And I love you too Michi."

A/N: Okie day. So that's another one down XD I heard this song as I was driving home from work and I was like Aww! That's a totally good song for my favorite couple! XD Anyways. A huge thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. And a very big thank you for your kind words and support as I try my hand out at writing instead of just reading! As always, please leave a review or flame or a critique! Thank you for reading!

Caders Kinda Ghost


	5. Home

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon :"(

A/N1: This is one of Caders original stories that I found as I was going through the files she gave me. Please enjoy!

Michiru sighed. It had been a very long, hard year. She missed Haruka a great deal despite the fact that she received regular letters from her blonde lover and spoke with her on the phone every night, even if it meant staying up to odd hours to accommodate the time differences. After all, she didn't want her lover to be tired or fatigued, instead preferring that if one of them had to be tired, it be her. Haruka often scolded her for that, saying that her health was just as important and that neither of them should have to suffer any discomforts of that of sort. Michiru often retorted by saying that Haruka was already very tired when she called and that of the two, Michiru had the easier end of the bargain. And she knows it's true as she thinks back on the past few years.

It had been 3 years now, since Haruka had joined the Military. Michiru, although scared and worried about this decision, supported her love in any way she could. The months of basic training were hard on her because she didn't like being separated from her partner for so long with only letters as a means of communication or a rare phone call. However, after the three months had passed the day came for graduation. All of their friends and family were there to see the wind soldier march onto the Parade grounds and accept her role as a protector. They were definitely one of the largest groups in the stands, certainly the loudest when it came to cheering. As the new soldiers were released for a week of relaxation before they were given their orders, Michiru was the first to run down the stands and into her loves arms.

"I am so proud of you Ruka." She whispered into her ear, tears in her eyes. Haruka smiled at her gently, kissing her tears away before finally kissing her. A camera snapped from nearby and they looked up to see Setsuna holding a camera, Hotaru by her side, a grin on their faces.

"This will make an excellent photo for the front room." She says as she too gives Haruka a hug and a peck on the cheek, Hotaru following suit and clinging to her side, a proud look in her eyes.

"Aww! Sets that's all I get? One on the cheek?" Haruka teases. Setsuna rolls her eyes.

"Don't make me smack the other cheek." She replies.

"Setsuna! Only Michiru is allowed to spank me! With the leather…and the whip…" she trails off as Setsuna and Michiru glare at her. Coughing lightly in her fist to hide her embarrassment she turns to the rest of the group who were all standing by and laughing at her. She grins at them charmingly and they all rush her, showering her in hugs and kisses and congratulations. Laughing happily, they all make way to Makoto's new restaurant to celebrate. The party continues well into the evening before they all call it quits.

As the week passes by Michiru spends all of her time with Haruka, taking a mini vacation. She's scared that Haruka will be sent somewhere far away and so she cherishes the time as she dreads the end of the week. By the end of the following week her fears are assuaged; Haruka, although being trained to be an Infantry woman, is also given another role, as an instructor. It's highly unprecedented that someone so new be used as a trainer but she far surpassed even her trainers when it came to Martial arts and hand to hand combat. She further surprised her trainers with her sharp shooting, though of course none of her family members were surprised by these turns of events. Because of this role, she gets to stay in Japan and commutes to and from the base every day, much to Michiru's relief. She quickly rises up in the ranks. After the first year and a half she decides to try her hand as a sniper. She easily excels in her Sniper training as well, attaining her goal and changing her MOS. She still gets to come home every night so Michiru isn't overly concerned with the change.

They are sitting down to dinner at Usagi's and Mamoru's new home when Haruka drops a bomb that rocks all of their worlds more than her World Shaking ever did. They are half through the dinner, all laughing and smiling as they tell stories and memories or just talk about how their week had been, sipping on wine. They are all catching their breaths after a hilarious story told by none other than Setsuna when Haruka clears her throat, catching everyone's attention when she stands.

"Well, uh, I'm honestly not sure how to say this so I'll just be straight up about it. I'm being shipped to Afghanistan next month." She says factually. The room goes deathly quiet.

"What?" Michiru manages to squeak out from beside her. Haruka looks at her apologetically while nodding.

"I received my orders this morning. My platoon is going to supplement an American platoon in a big operation." Suddenly questions were pouring in from all directions.

"When are you leaving?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Will we at least be able to talk to you while you're there?" 

"We're really gonna miss you Haruka-chan!" Haruka laughs and holds her hands up in an effort to slow the onslaught of questions. Michiru had fallen silent, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm leaving on July 1st. The deployment is only supposed to be for six months. And you can't really call me but you can send me letters and I can call you." She glances down at Michiru, noting the trembling in her shoulders as she tries to maintain her composure.

"Will you be in danger papa?" Hotaru asks, silent tears marching down her cheeks. Her heart breaking at the sight Haruka scoops her into her arms, squeezing her tightly. "I'll be okay Firefly." She silently challenges the adults with her eyes to refute what she said. They hold their tongues.

"Well, make sure you take all precautions Haruka-chan." Ami smiles sadly. Makoto is nodding beside the girl, a small frown on her features. Not liking the heavy mood Haruka smiles at the group.

"Hai. If things get bad I'll just Space Sword Blast everything. That usually works, despite what the government says about the damage it's done to the buildings." She scowls. The others laugh lightly and the dinner returns to some sense of normalcy, though Michiru is unusually quiet and withdrawn the remainder of the evening. It is decided that Hotaru will stay the night and have a slumber party with Chibi Usa as the Outers head out. Setsuna says something about the Time Gate to her companions and vanishes, staring at Haruka then glancing at Michiru. Haruka imperceptibly nods her head and Setsuna vanishes. The drive home is quiet and making Haruka uncomfortable.

When they get there she takes Michiru's coat and hangs it up with hers in their closet. They get ready for bed in silence, Michiru not even looking at her the whole time. As they crawl into bed Haruka can't stand it anymore and pulls the smaller woman closer to her. Michiru snuggles closer as Haruka lays a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks quietly. Michiru stays quiet for a moment, clutching on to her.

"I'm scared. You're going to be so far away and in a war zone. And I can't be there to watch your back." She says quietly. Haruka smiles softly, squeezing her gently and kissing her again.

"I know none of the men and women in my platoon can look out for me the way you can but I trust that they'll have my back. I don't want to leave you either but this is something that's necessary. Imagine all of the people I can help. And I'd like to be able to watch out for my friends too. I want to see to it that they all come home safely." She responds after a moment of silence. Michiru nods understandingly into her chest though her grip doesn't loosen.

"I know Ruka. But that doesn't mean I can't worry. Despite what you told Hime-chan it will be dangerous out there."

"I know my love. But I'm the great Sailor Uranus. I've taken on the likes of the Black Moon Kingdom and Galaxia. We've even taken on a ridiculous daemon shaped like a giant sneaker. I think I can handle a couple normal guys." She says light heartedly, snorting as she remembers that particular daemon. Michiru giggles quietly. "Everything will be okay. I promise. And you know I never break my promises to you Michiru."

Michiru nods but can't help as the tears she'd been damming in all night finally escaped. Haruka held her, rubbing her back soothingly and talking to her through the night.

The month flies by and before they know it all of the senshi are gathered at the base to see Haruka off on her deployment. They are quiet and the mood is somber as they look around at the other members of her platoon saying their goodbyes.

"Well, no point in beatin around the bush. C'mere." Haruka interrupts the tense silence as she grabs Hotaru and Michiru into bone crushing hugs. They are both crying when she releases them and she fights to keep her own cool as she feels the tears stinging her eyes. The others take turns hugging her and wishing her a safe flight, telling her to stay safe and to write them every day, their faces covered in tears as well. She promises she will write every day and call when she can. Finally, the call to board is made and she grabs up her pack. She turns to her friends, her family, smiling at them in pride as she thinks of how they've all changed and grown over the years. Then she looks at Michiru, her reason for living, and kisses her one last time.

"I love you." She whispers in her ear. Michiru smiles, her eyes closed, at the small admittance. Despite being together for years and knowing everything about each other and knowing they will never leave each other, those words are still a rarity coming from Haruka.

"I love you too. Come home to me." She whispers back. Haruka nods. She steps back, saluting the group in front of her, then turns on her heel and boards the plane, glancing over her shoulder one last time before she disappears into the aircraft.

The months are hard on them all as a certain blonde with her easy going laugh is missing from their get togethers. There is always one empty chair at their weekly dinners, at Michiru's performances, and at all birthday parties and social events. Michiru is forced to attend galas and charity events alone. By the third month she is starting to lose her temper at the relentless suitors who note her partner's obvious absence and decide that she is available again. But she looks forward to every evening when she can count on Haruka's call and every day receiving a letter despite their nightly conversations. She carries on as she always has, trying to ignore the pain in her chest as she crawls in to bed alone every night. Their friends and family check on her regularly and will often find an excuse to come over, knowing that she is lonely.

Hotaru is also having a hard time adjusting. The shy girl seems quieter than usual, the house particularly quiet with no one there for her to bicker with or tease her like her papa did. Of the three women Haruka was the most childish in certain ways, often reverting back to her own teen years whenever she was with Hotaru. The two would tease each other and bicker often but whenever Hotaru need help with anything, whether it be homework or advice she often went to Haruka first. Childlike she may be but she was also an excellent listener and gave great advice, often speaking from experience. She was exactly the kind of father figure anyone would want. She too would receive daily letters and phone calls from Haruka, though Michiru often shook her head in mock disapproval at the dark circles that appeared under her daughter's eyes after a late night of talking.

They were all blindsided in the middle of the fifth month of Haruka's deployment when she informed them that her six month deployment had been extended. She was now staying for a full year. They were all saddened, having been looking forward to having her home for Christmas. But there was nothing that could be done and so they continued on as they had been for the past several months.

Haruka grinned as she stood outside the door that led to Hotaru's classroom. She hadn't seen her little firefly in a year and now there was only this wooden barrier separating them. She tried dusting off her battle fatigues one more time before opening the door quietly. The teacher saw her and grinned back, knowing what was going to happen next. Haruka had called the school the moment she landed in Japan, quickly explaining the situation and asking if she could surprise her daughter in class. She hadn't informed her friends or family that she her tour had ended early and she was coming home, instead opting to surprise them all, starting with her daughter. The teacher nods lightly and she marches into the classroom, all eyes on her at the unexpected intrusion. She immediately spots her daughter in the back row. Her usually composed and reserved daughter has her jaw hanging open. Then it snaps shut with an audible click as her pencil clatters to the floor. Then she is running up the aisle, tears already streaming down her face.

"PAPA!" she cries as she launches herself at Haruka. Haruka laughs and easily catches her, twirling her around and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Hey Hime-chan. You're hairs longer." She says with a smile, still hugging her daughter. Hotaru is crying quietly as the class watches.

"Haruka-san has just returned home this morning after being in Afghanistan for this past year." The teacher explains to the rest of the class. They all nod and someone in the back starts clapping and soon the whole class is clapping as the two smile at them. Hotaru gathers her school things at Haruka's direction and they leave, Haruka quickly explaining that she had already cleared it with Hotaru's teachers.

"Papa why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Hotaru demands as she clings to Haruka's arm. Haruka laughs and smiles. "I wanted to surprise you. I think I succeeded."

"Understatement of the year." Hotaru grumbles good naturedly. Haruka laughs again as they turn into Makoto's restaurant.

"Hello and welcome to—Haruka?" Ami gasps as she turns, nearly dropping the tea she had been drinking. She quickly stands and throws her arms around Haruka's neck, the customers watching in curiosity as the blue haired woman sobs quietly into her chest.

"Hey now Ami-chan, no crying." She says as she rubs the small woman's back, trying to calm her down. Ami nods and wipes her tears away, smiling up at her. Haruka smiles back and brings her into another hug.

"Congratulations on graduating Dr. Mizuno. I'm sorry I couldn't be there." She says quietly. Ami beams at her and shakes her head, showing it's ok. "Let me get Mako-chan." She says quietly. She quickly disappears into the kitchen as Hotaru and Haruka share a small smile. They can hear Makoto's voice asking if there was something wrong with someone's meal and a quiet no from Ami. They hear as Ami tells her that a customer was so pleased with her cooking that they wanted to personally thank her. Haruka grins, knowing that Ami's lying ability partially came from her. Makoto is busily trying to wipe her hands clean on her apron when Ami opens the door and they step out.

"Who wan-" Makoto stops mid question as she looks up and spots Haruka wearing a shit eating grin three feet in front of her. Letting out a squeal she launches herself at Haruka much like Hotaru had earlier. Laughing loudly Haruka catches her just as easily, trying to calm the babbling brunette down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I thought you were supposed to stay til April, you're early! I wished I would've known so I could prepare a feast! No matter, we're having one tonight anyway! But you still should've warned me!" she was talking a mile a minute. They get her under control and after a few more pleasantries they make their way out. Hotaru and Haruka walk into Setsuna's work shop to find her sitting on top of the front desk, facing the door. She has her eyes closed and a small smile on her face, her legs crossed at the ankles, slightly swinging.

"I've been waiting for you." She says quietly, her eyes still closed. Haruka laughs boisterously as she approaches the women, her garnet orbs opening as she senses the movement. Haruka pulls her into a hug as the other woman's smile widens.

"Should've known I couldn't surprise the guardian of time." Haruka jokes. Setsuna nods her agreement. They joke and smile and then Haruka and Hotaru soon depart from Setsuna. The meetings with the rest of the senshi are not as calm as that one was. At Rei's Haruka fell to the ground laughing when she snuck up on the miko and the girls skirts caught fire when she knocked over a brazier in her surprise. When they met up with Minako they received death glares from her manager and producer when Minako ruined a track by screaming in the middle of a song then rushing out of the isolated room to tackle Haruka. Usagi, amazingly, was almost as unaffected as Setsuna.

"I felt that you were close. I can always feel when you all are close." She said quietly as wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

"I'm back for the long run Princess." Haruka replied, her eyes misting slightly as she felt that love that only her princess could radiate. Mamoru stood back, waiting, then hugged her with a smile and a quiet "Welcome home Haruka". Next thing she knew a small pink haired torpedo hit her square in the back as shouts of "JII-CHAN!" echoed throughout the house. Haruka laughed as she twirled Chibi Usa around, fond of the nickname the teen had given her in her early years.

"You haven't been to see Michiru yet, have you?" Usagi asked as things settled down once more. Haruka shook her head. She pulled a small object out of her pocket and showed it to the small group. They all gaped at it, then at her, as Usagi's face split into a huge grin and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm planning on surprising her tonight at dinner." Haruka said as she slipped the small box back into her pocket. They all smile and nod and agree to help in any way they can. They chat for a while then leave, Haruka finally going home for the first time in nearly a year. Obviously, she couldn't be there when Michiru got back from rehearsal so she quickly grabbed a change of clothing and left.

Later on that evening everyone was gathered at the Hikawa Shrine. It was packed full of happy people socializing and enjoying the festivities. There was food a plenty courtesy of Makoto and one of Michiru's albums played quietly in the background. Michiru herself was sitting alone at the head table where the rest of her friends would be seated once the dinner was served. She was a little down though she hid it admirably. The other senshi wanted so badly to tell her the good news but kept themselves in check, not wanting to ruin the surprise though they all chatted excitedly amongst themselves. A small stage was set up just in front of the head table where the mandatory polite speeches would be made during dinner.

Makoto announced that dinner was to be served and everyone took their seats. Michiru released a small, inaudible sigh, plastering a serene smile on her face as her thoughts instead focused on this same day last year and how different it was. They started in on the first course as the low buzz of conversation carried on the night winds. People started making speeches in the middle of the second course. Michiru really didn't care what they had to say but nodded politely anyway. Just as desert was about to be served the lights that were focused on the stage went out, shrouding it in darkness. Curiosity piqued, Michiru watched as someone walked up to the microphone and adjusted what she assumed was a bow tie. Then they started speaking and she thought she was going crazy or dreaming it all up because she could've sworn that was Haruka's voice.

"It seems that I am the last to give my birthday wishes to a very special and talented woman this evening but I shouldn't be faulted for this. I totally blame the wine." The voice said jokingly, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"In all seriousness though, there's not very much one can offer Michiru Kaioh that she hasn't already obtained on her own. Beauty, grace, talent, compassion, and health are all words that one would say are synonymous with Michiru Kaioh. I could offer her wealth but wealth is not only something she already possesses, but it is cheap, superfluous. I could offer her eternity, but it's not the number of breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away. I could offer her a life of ease, but on top of the fact that life is never easy, I don't think she would ever appreciate a life of lounging about aimlessly. Thus, after coming to all of these conclusions, I figured that the only thing I could offer the birthday girl is myself."

The lights flashed back on, temporarily blinding everyone. When they all got their sight back they found Haruka, dressed in a black tux, down on one knee, the microphone in one hand, a small box holding a diamond ring in the other.

"So with all that said, Michiru, my love, I'm offering to love you in a way that surpasses all the riches in the world. I'm offering to take your breath away as often as I can. I'm offering to spend my life with you through trials and tribulations, good time and bad. And I'm asking you, Michiru Kaioh, will you marry me?" Haruka finished.

The silence was deafening as people could only stare at Michiru, waiting for a response. The moment her vision came back she had frozen at seeing Haruka, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her tears hadn't stopped, only intensified as she listened to Haruka's speech. And now all she could do was stare as Haruka proposed to her. She could see the flashes of cameras in all directions; see her friends and family smiling at her. But those all seemed so far away. Because right now, she was focused solely on Haruka. She was finally here, in the flesh. Then she snapped back to her sense. Why exactly hadn't she answered her lovers proposal yet and why was she not in her arms, kissing her senseless? She could see that Haruka was getting nervous as she twitched slightly.

Michiru smiled softly, then stood, drawing everyone's attention. Not caring about decorum or her dress she hopped onto the table then leaped across the small space between them and into her lovers waiting arms, crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. She cried and hugged her as Haruka ran her hands through her hair, soothing her and kissing her tears away.

"Yes." Michiru said, knowing her lover would understand. Haruka's smile lit up the whole town in that moment as she pulled the ring from its little cushion and brought Michiru's left hand to her lips, placing a small kiss on her ring finger before slipping the ring on. The crowd erupted in cheers as the rest of the senshi joined them on the small make shift stage, giving their congratulations and hugs. Haruka never once let go of Michiru in all the hub bub and when they were all finally seated at the head table, Haruka beside Michiru once more, they shared a small, secret smile between them.

"Okaeri Ruka." Michiru leans over and whispers into her ear. Haruka smiles down at her, kissing her softly.

"Tadaima. Happy birthday Michi. I love you." She whispers back.

A/N 2: Okay! So that was a long one! Obviously Caders has much more patience than I do! She told me a little bit about the story. Caders was very close to our brother; he was her hero. He was a US Marine. He was deployed to Afghanistan in 2009. For her 18th birthday she wanted him to come home and, managing to get five days of leave and a plane ticket over here, he promised he would be home for her birthday in August of 2010. He was killed in Afghanistan days before he made it home. She wrote this story in his memory. I only just remembered it because as I was shopping for cookies at my neighborhood King Soopers I witnessed a soldier sneaking up on a girl who was in the same aisle. He said "I think chocolate chips are the best." The girl turned around, saw him, and immediately started crying as she hugged him. They exchanged a few words there and I learned (through eaves dropping cuz I'm totally shameless like that) that he told her he wouldn't be home til next week. They were siblings and he was there on leave for her graduation (I'm assuming she was graduating early). Anyway, it was such a heartwarming scene and it reminded me so of my brother and sister and the reunion she never got that I felt it was necessary to post this chapter.

Anyways, I apologize for any errors I may have missed, or any inaccuracies. A big thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. Please review, flame or critique this one as well!

Caders Kinda Ghost


	6. You and I

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own the lyrics used in this fic. FML.

WARNING: This chapter is Rated M for a scene about halfway through. I'm very sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a long time since I came around <strong>_

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

_**You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh**_

_**I'd give anything again to be your baby doll**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

I left the car I'd been stuck in with a weary and sigh. It is not often I come to Izu or any of the other rural areas for a performance but whenever I anticipate being in the area, I demand a performance be added in Izu if they are willing to accept one. I have yet to be denied. Fortunately for me because this time, when I leave this town, I'm bringing you with me if I have to find someone to drug you and tie you to the roof of the car when we leave. It's been nearly two years since last I saw you when I performed here. My manager looks at me strangely as I laugh quietly when I think of how we met.

It was about 5 years ago when I walked into a small bar with a tired sigh. I had a wig on and contacts as well, hoping no one would recognize me as I took a seat on one of the stools at the bar. Glancing around I saw that it was not exactly a busy bar, with only a few patrons tucked into tables and booths along the wall. Beginning to question my dubious choice in evening entertainment, even if it was only 7 in the evening, I was about to stand when you spoke to me.

"You're certainly slumming it wouldn't you say? This place is pretty low bar, pun intended, for someone as sophisticated as yourself don't you think?" you said quietly to me from the other side of the counter. My head snapped up to you. I swear you have not aged a single day since then, your looks and mannerisms unchanged in the entire half decade I've known you. Your hair was, and still is, cropped short and wild from both the wind and from running your fingers through it constantly. Your angular face was hard to describe as anything other than perfect, with a chiseled jaw line, a perfectly straight nose, pronounced cheek bones, piercing green eyes that constantly sparkle whether it be with mischief or anger. Not to mention your very kissable lips that were, at that moment, pulled into a mischievous smirk. I could tell despite your loose clothing that you had a very nice physique as well. One that, combined with your looks, certainly made most people go crazy over you. However, as your words registered in my mind, I decided right then and there that I was going to hate you.

"You're rather presumptuous for someone who works in a bar." I glared at you pointedly. Unperturbed, you laughed and waved your hand as if my words were something you heard regularly.

"Now now, there's no need to be hostile. I was simply making an observation Miss Kaioh. I meant no disrespect." You said placatingly. My eyes bugged out and I did a quick sweep of the bar again, praying this idiot bar keep didn't just unleash a mob of fans. No one had even so much as twitched from the positions they were in when I walked in though. You laughed loudly as I glared at you again.

"Trust me Miss Kaioh, this lot are not known for their sophisticated tastes in music."

"Then how do you know who I am?" I demanded. You smiled and shrugged, not bothering with a response. It wouldn't be until my next performance here, several months down the line, that I would learn more about your tastes in music. You poured me multiple drinks on the house, telling jokes and funny stories in an attempt to get me to loosen up. After a few drinks I realized you were not that bad and it was just my long day that caused my initial dislike for you.

"So do you have a girlfriend? Surely a handsome, charming gentleman such as yourself must have a girl." I said. You had taken a seat beside me now that you're help had arrived and left them to running the bar. It was approaching 10 o'clock and I don't know how many drinks I'd had by then but I felt completely at ease talking to you. I noted the blush stain your cheeks as you coughed into your hand. I giggled lightly.

"Aww! Could it be that despite your charm and suave ways you are actually shy?" I tease, giggling harder when your blush grows. "Ara, or perhaps you are actually a playboy who goes around breaking pretty young girls' hearts!" I exclaim dramatically. Obviously, I'd had too much to drink at that point. You must have come to the same conclusion because your blush abated and your devilish smirk returned. You leaned in close, close enough that I could feel your breath on my face and only a few centimeters separated us.

"Neh, would you be interested in finding out which it is?" you whispered huskily. I gulped because I knew there was no denying that I was attracted to you physically as soon as I saw you, and as the last few hours have proved I enjoyed your company as well. I decided I'd had a bad day and enough liquor and good company to rectify it, why not do something I've never done before and get a little crazy? I glanced down to your lips and without a second thought, I closed the small gap between us. You tasted like the whiskey you'd been nursing as we'd talked, though you really only took a few drinks of it. I knew I surprised you with the kiss but you quickly recovered and returned it tenfold. We broke apart a few minutes later and you smiled at me, not your mischievous smirk, but a genuine, handsome smile.

"By the way, my name's Haruka."

_**You said sit back down where you belong**_

_**In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**_

_**Sit back down on the couch where we**_

_**Made love the first time and you said to me this**_

After getting settled into the resort I was to be staying in this time I quickly put on my wig and contacts, hailing a small cab to get me to your bar. I found you in your usual spot behind the bar counter. You turned to greet me then stopped short. As always, you were cool and collected. You didn't shout, or cry, or ask where I'd been or why I hadn't called or written or something. Your smile softened and you gestured to what you had dubbed as my stool whenever I was there.

"Can I get you started with a wine? Nice heels by the way." You said eyeing them in the dim lighting. I smirked at you, my eyes filling with tears, as the words reminded me of our second meeting.

After you introduced yourself to me that instilled some sense in me because I blushed, completely embarrassed that I had just kissed someone whose name I didn't even know. You must've understood what I was thinking because you laughed again, a low chuckle that I was coming to appreciate.

"Come. I'll walk you back to wherever you're staying." You offered, helping me into my jacket and shrugging your own on afterwards. I was clearly unsteady so I didn't reject the offer, just held onto your arm as you helped me to the room. My manager opened my hotel room looking like a worried mess; an expression that quickly changed as he saw me hanging off your arm. He opened his mouth to say something, no doubt about thinking of my reputation before I just bring strangers to my bed, when you cut him off.

"I'm assuming you'll be able to look after her from here. She was a little unsteady on her feet." You said, gently nudging me towards him. Unused to being interrupted or cut off, my manager nodded his agreement and helped me in to the room.

"I'll be working tomorrow too. If you want to stop in for another drink. No more potent wines though." You joked as he closed the door. I nodded just before the door closed all the way. The next night after my performance I found myself standing outside of your bar again. I was having an internal debate about whether I should go in or not. After all, I was only going to be here for another three or four days to relax at the hot springs before I went off to finish touring. After much internal struggle I decided why not? If nothing else I will at least have made a friend, perhaps even a pen pal or texting buddy. Sitting at the same stool I sat at the night before I waited for you to notice me. As soon as your eyes landed on me they lit me up. I'm not sure what it was about your expression but I felt some pride in invoking such a response from you.

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually come." You started. I smiled flirtatiously. You were looking very handsome this evening in some black slacks with a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just above your elbows, and a turquoise tie.

"Well I never said that I wouldn't be here." I responded, watching as your eyes roamed my body subtly. I had been very careful with how dressed this evening, wanting to make a good impression despite not knowing whether I would be here or not. I'd changed out of the evening gown I'd performed in and into a more casual dress. It was black, ended a few inches above my knees, and had a pretty fair slit up the thigh. Nothing fancy really, but it had the desired effect as you unconsciously licked your lips.

"Nice heels." You said, looking pointedly at my feet. I couldn't help the unladylike snort that escaped me at the comment before I burst into giggles. You looked at me quizzically, a confused little smile on your face, before you joined me in my laughter. This evening was very different from the last one. We sat up and talked about everything from our opinions on politics to our families. By the end of the night I was slightly tipsy but easily able to walk but you insisted on escorting me back to the resort anyway. I was a little saddened that we had to part ways because I really enjoyed your company. It was nice spring evening, the temperature was just right, and the fact that most of Izu is covered in forest made me feel like I was in an enchanted wonderland. I stopped you half way through the walk back to the resort by throwing my arms around you and kissing you. You returned it instantly, nipping my lips. I gasped and your tongue immediately invaded my mouth. We stood there for several minutes, making a spectacle of ourselves. Finally breaking apart to catch our breaths I told you I didn't want to go just yet. You smiled and took my hand, leading me down a different road.

We ended up in a little house by the forest, which I would learn you built yourself. Continuing our conversation from the bar over some wine I grew bolder with every passing minute. We started off on opposite ends of the couch but 30 minutes in and we were side by side, your hand tracing patterns on the skin just above my left knee. 10 minutes later and I was in your lap, my fist in your hair making sure you couldn't pull out of the heated kiss we were sharing, not that you were trying to. Your fingers were stroking up and down my legs, teasing, taunting, stroking the fire. I whimpered when you lightly dragged your nails all the way up to the edge of my dress, then switched to rubbing my hips on top of the dress. It felt like an eternity before you actually had me undressed, your head between my legs and all I could do was moan.

We woke up the next morning on the couch, you had an arm curled protectively around me and you had placed a blanket on top of us. It didn't matter to me that I'd only known you for all of 48 hours before waking up in bed with you; I just wanted to see to it that it happened more often.

_**Something, something about this place**_

_**Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**_

_**Yeah, something about baby you and I**_

Two weeks later and I was talking to some friends over lunch about you. I had spent the rest of my stay with you and I was telling the girls about one of the conversations we had.

"Haruka was so cute that morning. We stayed up talking all night and Haruka just did not want to get out of bed the next morning. Look! I took a picture!" I said as I showed them a picture I'd snapped of you with my phone. They all giggled.

"So…this is kind of awkward but…is Haruka THE Haruka Tenoh?" Mina asked. I looked at her in shock. I didn't think any of them would recognize you since you'd quit racing a few years ago. In my shock I nodded my head.

"And…you know Haruka is a girl right?" she asked cautiously. I laughed outright at that question as I thought of you snuggled up against my back. I'd avoided dropping any references to your gender throughout this whole lunch and they already knew!

"Of course I know she's a girl." I smirked. I think they got the hint because the small group of girls all blushed.

"There was one point when I kissed her cheek and my lipstick left an outline and she refused to wash it off for the whole day. She said she wanted to remember it being there for when she was lonely at night." I said, laughing as their blushes intensified. "But you know, there's something about her…I'm not sure what it is." I murmured. They all fell silent for a minute before squealing.

"Michiru-chan's in love!"

_**It's been two years since I let you go**_

_**I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll**_

_**Muscle cars drove a truck straight through my heart**_

_**On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold **_

_**With a guitar and no clothes**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you**_

I made it a point to visit you as often as possible. Between tours, concerts, during vacations and sabbaticals I could be found in Izu. But two years ago, things changed.

I turned the key you'd given me to the house. Walking in I froze. There you were, dressed in your finest tux, the house sparkling clean, a candle lit dinner all ready for us on the table with rose petals strewn everywhere. I smiled as you helped me out of my coat and into a chair. Enjoying fine wine and a delicious dinner with you made the long trip here so worth it. At the end of dinner you insisted I remain seated and enjoy the wine as you cleared the table away. When you came back I stood and gave you a long kiss. Pulling away slightly you dotted kisses down my neck and clavicle.

"I need to talk to you." You mumbled into my collar, still placing light kisses. Like any normal person, those six words made my blood freeze. Sensing this you placed another gentle kiss to my lips, helping me back to my seat.

"I know we really haven't known each other very long but I feel like I've known you forever. And I know I also haven't said this to you yet but I love you. I'm in love with you and I hate every time you have to leave, knowing I won't get to see you again for months at a time. So this will probably seem crazy to you but I just want to assure you and be assured, that while you're gone, I'm only thinking of you, missing you, loving you. And the best way to remind you of that is to place a ring on your finger. So I'm wondering, Michiru, would you marry me?" you were so nervous and I found it so endearing I laughed and cried.

"Yes! Yes, I will." I said between my years. You laughed, slipping the ring on my finger, kissing me. I got quite a surprise that evening after our love making as you sang happy birthday to me at midnight. You were stark naked except for a guitar I had no idea you could play. That whole week passed in bliss but when it came time for me to go, you said you couldn't leave with me. I know I sprang it on you but I really didn't think you'd say no. You tried explaining that you couldn't just leave unannounced, you were, after all, a member of the city council and you couldn't just leave your business without preparations. And I know I was being selfish expecting you to just up and leave with no forewarning, but I was feeling emotional that day. And by the time I was in the car on my way out of Izu I was in tears because during the argument I threw the ring back at you. It bounced off your chest to the ground below and I could see the hurt and tears fill your eyes. You picked it up with shaking hands. I could see the pleading in your eyes. I wanted to apologize and take back everything but my throat closed up. You nodded once before turning and slowly walking back to the house. I still had a chance to run back and apologize but in one of my stupid moments of pride I felt like I was justified and you would cool down. But then I made it to the car and just broke down.

When I landed at the next location of the tour I was getting ready for bed and opened my suitcase to get out my pajamas. And there, on the top of my clothes was the golden cross you always wore. I'd never seen you without it and I hadn't even noticed its absence earlier that day. Underneath it was a note saying how happy you were that I accepted your proposal and your promise to always do whatever it took to make you happy. It went on to say that the cross was a gift from your late father and it meant the world to you and that you wanted me to wear it. I broke down in tears and slept with the cross held to my chest. For the past two years I couldn't laugh at jokes or listen to rock and roll or piano solos. And every time I heard an engine rev my eyes would fill with tears at the thought of you.

_**We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent **_

_**Cause you can't buy a house in heaven**_

_**There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life**_

_**It's my daddy Nebraska and Jesus Christ**_

_**Something, something about the chase**_

_**Six whole years**_

_**I'm a New York woman, born to run you down**_

_**So have my lipstick on your face**_

_**Something about just knowing when it's right**_

_**So put your drinks up for Nebraska**_

_**For Nebraska, I love you**_

Now here I am two years later after I walked out on you, leaving us broken hearted. At first I was mad and disheartened when you didn't try to contact me or anything to say you were sorry. About a year ago the girls finally had an intervention of sorts and told me that I was the one in the wrong and that I would have to go to you if I ever wanted things to go back to the way they were. At first I was mad that they weren't on my side. But I finally came to terms with the truth and I planned this trip. And now, here I am, sitting in front of you, crying silently as you smile at me from the other side of the counter. Two years. I haven't seen or talked to you in two years. I left you broken hearted and I broke what we had. And yet here you are, trying to make me smile through your stupid jokes and charms. I laugh and sob at the same time.

"I love you." I say. Your eyes light up and you smile gently.

"I love you too. You better have a race track by your place in Tokyo or I'm gonna have to demolish the whole next block to make one." You replied. You held up the ring I threw at you two years ago and slipped it back on my finger. I pulled you into a kiss, tears and all, and the whole bar erupted into cheers.

_**It's been a long time since I came around**_

_**Been a long time but I'm back in town**_

_**This time I'm not leaving without you. **_

A/N: SOOOOO….I'm in the hospital right now kind of hopped up on morphine and I feel like this story is all over the place so I would greatly appreciate some reviews telling me if this particular chapter should be taken down because it's so random XD I heard this song being played when they rolled me past the nurses' station and in my morphine crazed mind I was like "OMG. I. Could totally. Write. A fic to that!" and then I realized that I have sporadic taste in music and that there were some flowers dancing in the corner O_o So any who, please review with an honest opinion, critique, or flame. And let me know if I should take it down and put up a new chapter when I'm not shot up with morphine! Thanks!

Caders Kinda Ghost


	7. Meetings

A/N1: First, let me apologize for the fic posted yesterday because after re-reading it really seemed all over the place XD In my defense, my sister brought me my laptop right after the administered the morphine saying that whenever she was stuck in the hospital she typed her stories. Earlier today she said that after looking back at them she hated the writing style. I'm sure those of you who may have read her original stories will see the difference in her writing styles between the three stories she was working on during her many hospital stays and the one-shot she wrote (chapter 5). Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the randomness of the last fic by writing one when I'm NOT on morphine. Please enjoy XD

She smirked as she pulled the woman closer, earning even more jealous glares from the men dancing around them. She was beginning to appreciate the decision to come out to the clubs this evening. Normally, these sorts of places were only intended to earn her company for the evening but she'd had a bad day and this time she was really only looking for a place with pounding music and liquor. She was downing another shot when she first spotted the woman with the odd colored hair out of the corner of her eye. The woman plopped down next to her, clearly in the same sort of mood she was in when she walked in earlier. Setting the shot glass back down she ordered a gin on the rocks, which was promptly served with a nod from the bartender who then turned to the woman who just sat next to her. She was taking a drink when she turned her head to get a better look at the woman with the odd colored hair. Then promptly choked as the drink slid down the wrong tube when she realized who the woman with the odd colored hair was.

"Kaioh Michiru?" she whispered, just loud enough for the woman to hear. The woman's head snapped to her left, confirming that she was indeed Kaioh Michiru. Her blue eyes were open wide in alarm at being caught so easily. Apparently she was wrong when she thought she wouldn't be caught if she went into a dark club that was blaring music so far from what she herself played. She watched as the blonde who just whispered her name smirked and her eyes narrowed.

"I swear to God if you start a riot I will kill you personally." She whispered back dangerously. The blonde studied her for a moment then burst into laughter. She was highly annoyed by this person so shamelessly laughing in her face but she was also relieved that they were not calling more attention to her. She openly studied this person who so easily recognized her. Even sitting down she could tell that they were taller than she was. The facial features were captivating, sparkling eyes that looked green but shifted to grey and dark blue, an effect she found most interesting. A pert nose and defined and stubborn jaw complete with two rows of perfect white teeth that were exposed thanks to the raucous laughter. Her eyes strayed lower. Strong, slim shoulders with sleek defined arms suggested a level of physical fitness most people would be jealous of. A thin waist and long legs that ended in pair of black boots. Most people would take this all in and automatically think they were being laughed at by a man. Michiru, however, smirked, noting the slight effeminate features that couldn't be hidden in the angles of the woman's face. The woman, finally calming down, wiped a tear from her eye as she gasped, trying to get her composure back. She grinned a devilish grin, giving Michiru stare for stare as the woman looked her over.

"I must say, we may not always run in the same kinds of circles but I'd always heard Kaioh Michiru was a very kind, polite individual. I hardly expected my first words exchanged with you to be a death threat. Since you've clearly no qualms with sharing your opinions so openly, may I just add that I find your hair color utterly fascinating and captivating." The woman said quietly, making sure that they were the only two who heard this exchange. Michiru's eyes widened once more, trying to place who this person was. She looked familiar but after the day she'd had her mind was muddled.

"You look like you're having a bad day too. Care to share your woes with a fellow club hopper trying to drown the day with liquor?" she offered, raising her gin to her lips once more. Michiru eyed her wearily. Well, venting would be nice….

After Haruka had introduced herself Michiru realized she was looking at the F1 champion who was rumored to also be an excellent pianist. An hour later and the two were chatting merrily about inconsequential things, joking and flirting. Haruka downed her latest glass of gin and slammed the cup on the table as Michiru took another sip of her wine.

"You wanna dance?" Haruka asked, standing and offering the other woman her hand. Michiru grinned, accepting the proffered limb, allowing Haruka to pull her up. Not letting go of her hand, Haruka lead them to the middle of the floor through moving bodies and flashing lights. The music got louder the closer they got to the center of the dance floor and Michiru could feel the need to start moving grow in her. She closed her eyes, feeling the music flow through her when she felt the taller woman's hand leave hers and instead felt two hands placed on her hips.

"Let's show these clowns how it's done." She heard Haruka whisper in her ear from behind her. She smirked, knowing the other woman couldn't see and moving her hips as an answer. Turns out they made a pretty good pair. They drew jealous glares from every direction. The women looked on in barely concealed animosity at the woman with her wavy aqua locks, her dark blue eyes half lidded as she moved. Her curves were on display courtesy of a dark skin tight shirt that showed off her breasts and flat stomach. She had a short skirt on, though it was admittedly longer than what most of the other females there were wearing, but it still showed off her shapely legs, the muscles in her calves even more pronounced thanks to the heels she had on. As if her looks alone were not enviable enough, she was grinding seductively against the blonde that had caught the eye of every female in that club. In much the same way, Haruka was receiving similar glares from every male in the club both because she had so easily caught the eyes of their girlfriends and all the single women and because she was casually dancing with the aquanette that had caught their eyes.

They could both feel the general animosity swirling around and centered on them. Catching each other's eye for a moment, they exchanged similar smirks, the amusement obvious in their faces. Haruka's smirk widened as she pulled the woman closer, feeling the glares stabbing her in the skull intensify. Deciding to join her in her game, Michiru turned around and wrapped her arms the blonde's neck, her smirk just as wide and devious as Haruka's. Haruka lowered her mouth to Michiru's ear. "It's nice to find someone who's just as bad as I am." She husked, boldly flicking her tongue against the other woman's earlobe. Michiru arched into her.

"Well it's nice to find someone who's not completely intimidated by me." Michiru responded by dragging her lips along the taller blondes collar bone, lightly scratching the base of her skull with her manicured nails. Haruka shuddered and grinned down at the woman.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She grinned. Michiru returned the grin as they resumed dancing. They danced for a while longer. "What do you say? You wanna hit the next one and tear things up there?" Michiru nodded as they paid their bar tab and walked down the block to the next club. They repeated this process well into the early morning hours, by which time they were both completely drunk.

"NO no, we should totally go to my hotel cuz it's closer!" Haruka slurred as they helped each other walk back down the street towards their hotels. Michiru shook her head in disagreement.

"No, we should go to mine cuz it's sooo much nicer!" Michiru said, pulling her to the hotel next to the one they were about to walk into. Feeling too loose and happy to care Haruka allowed her to pull her along. Giggling like a pair of children through the whole elevator ride they made jokes and exchanged small kisses. Making their way to Michiru's bedroom they collapsed onto the bed in another fit of giggles. They lay awake for a few more hours talking.

Michiru rolled over, throwing her arm around the waist of the person in bed with her. Her eyes shot open. SOMEONE. WAS. IN. HER. BED. She slowly trailed her eyes up until they landed on Haruka's face. She was relieved to see that they were both still clothed, and smiled when she saw the small smile on the blondes face. Haruka shifted and brought her closer, wrapping her arms protectively around the smaller woman. Feeling content and safe in a way she'd never really felt before, Michiru smiled, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep. When she woke again she was saddened to find her bed empty. Stretching languorously she noticed a slip of paper on the bed side table. She read it quickly, her eyes lighting up.

_Dear Michiru,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I've gone back to my hotel to shower but if you're interested, perhaps we could have lunch around 1? Hope to hear from you soon._

_Haruka_

The blonde's number was scrawled underneath. Michiru smiled softly, quickly dialing the number. She had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

A/N2: Soooo, yeah. I'm considerably more lucid now than I was with the last chapter and I very sincerely apologize. As I stated in first A/N, my sister did a lot of her story writing while she was in the hospital and I guess she felt that it was a good tradition to carry on, despite the fact that she literally flinches every time she reads those fics. Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter (blame the morphine!) that she was very grateful to all those who reviewed chapter five and that she was touched by the support and sympathy she received. Our brother is still a sensitive topic for her but she was glad you all enjoyed the fic. So any who, please review, flame, critique this chapter, and again, I apologize for the randomness of the last chapter. I hope this one redeemed it though…

Caders Kinda Ghost


	8. Ours

_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_

_**Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs**_

_**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**_

_**But right now my time is theirs**_

I sighed quietly ignoring the blank stares of the others on the elevator. At this time in the morning no one was really very wide awake and there were many times I was very tempted to forgo the elevator and take the stairs all the way to my class on the fifth floor of the University. I understand that not everyone really appreciated the pursuit of knowledge, really only seeing their degree as a means to a career and, hopefully, a way to make a lot of money. You and I on the other hand, truly did enjoy the chance to learn new things. If you were here we would have shared a look and muffled laughter at the looks on the other elevator riders faces. I wished you were here with me.

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, my choice is you**_

I remember the first time I told my parents about you. I neglected to mention your gender, just to be on the safe side. My parents were both "old school", as you called them, though of the two, my mother was considerably more modern. In fact, there were times when I really questioned if she ever mentally developed past her own teen years. Not that I was complaining because of course, it meant we were closer. My father was pleased to hear that you were doing a double major in Business, though he was not as impressed in the Mechanical Engineering part of your degree. My mother was not fooled for long in regards to your gender. It was a slip of the tongue that revealed you gender to her. I remember that day clearly because my mother was scandalized. Not because of your gender but because of something else…

"Michiru-chan, darling, we're running late for our lunch." My mother said from the other said of my bedroom door. I checked myself in the mirror one more time then proceeded out the door, smiling at my mother who was just a second to slow in hiding her pout. Neither of us wanted to go to the luncheon we were to have with the rest of the well to do mothers and daughters of the social elite. She smiled back and rolled her eyes, once again reminding me she really was just like a teenager. With matching grins we climbed into the car waiting to take us the luncheon, chatting idly as we watched the city pass by through the windows.

"So how are things going with Haruka-kun?" she asked me. I brought my eyes around to look at her. She had an easy going smile and a look of genuine interest on her face.

"Haruka has been well. Keeping busy with school and work and such." I responded, still very careful to make any gender related statements either way. My mother nodded silently.

"He looked very handsome the other evening when he picked you up for your date. And such manners and knowledge! Your father would swallow that hideous statue he just bought before he ever admitted it to you, but he was very impressed with Haruka-kun's knowledge of business matters, particularly with his business. And what excellent looks he has! He certainly looks like a prince, are you sure he doesn't have any noble or elite background?" she asked.

"Mother! If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to steal Haruka away from me!" I joked. She laughed freely, enjoying our banter as much as I did.

"With such a charming young gentleman around who knows? I'm not that old and I like 'em young." My mother joked, tipping a wink in my direction. I laughed, scandalized. Moments like this with my mother caused me to relax and made me more open to talking with her.

"Mother! Stay away, Haruka is mine. Honestly though, there really is no noble lineage or any kind of elitist heritage in her background." I realized my slip a second too late as my mother's eyes widened, her laughter stopping abruptly.

"Her?" She squeaked out. I gulped, my silence all the answer my mother needed. "Michiru!" she started sternly. I hung my head, tears already filling my eyes as I imagined the look of disgust my mother was surely shooting my way. I mentally prepared myself for her to outcast me and use me as a public example.

"Where on earth did you meet her?" she demanded. I mumbled out the story of our first meeting at a school function all the way back in elementary school, still not looking at her. As I finished the story I expected her to demand that I never see you again at the very least. I chanced a glance up at her and was surprised to see the mischievous glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. "Oh my. Well, your fathers in for a surprise. But let me just say, I do not approve." My heart sank. "I do not approve of pre-marital sex despite the fact that she is a girl. Keep it rated G! PG-13 at the most! And don't think I won't be teasing the both of you every chance I get." She smirked again. I groaned as I blushed all the way to the tips of my hair, glad that she was so easily accepting. Right then we arrived at the luncheon, the chauffer opening the door and helping us out. During the lunch your gender was brought up as was the fact that you were common born. I received odd looks from everyone there. There were a few of the more outspoken girls who made rude and condescending remarks. I just rolled my eyes and continued on, knowing there would always be someone who would judge us as if they know about us.

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_

_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**_

_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_

_**But I don't care cause right now you're mine**_

As I pushed my way out of the elevator to get to class one girl bumped my shoulder hard, causing my books to drop all over the floor. Leveling one of my coldest glares at her she just flipped her hair and walked on. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, stooping down to re-collect my things. Two other girls walked down the hall, one of them intentionally kicking one of my books further. She smiled a fake smile as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. I knew her. I remembered you flirting with her on one occasion. The ghosts of your past just come back to haunt me. She was pretty; there was no denying that with long blonde hair, lighter in color than yours and pretty haze eyes. She had plump lips that shone courtesy of her lip gloss. She smiled at me unapologetically though she was spouting apologies. I waved her off, waiting until her back was turned to me before I let the smirk I was resisting reach my lips. Let her be childish. It didn't change the fact that you were mine.

_**And you'll say**_

_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the waters rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

I smiled as I remembered your words from what seemed like so long ago. I had just told you about the girls who were making my life at school uncomfortable. They weren't violent or even forthright with their irritating techniques, they were actually quite subdued. Even so, I felt like venting and you were always a willing listener. At the end of my rant you chuckled and I glared at you. Unperturbed, you pulled me into your lap, ignoring my blush, and kissed me. Then you smiled at me in a way that made my knees weak and made me feel as if any torturous methods those girls could think of was worth it.

"Don't let them get to you Michi. You're beautiful and talented and smart and just so amazing.

People throw rocks at things that shine and you outshine all of them so they feel the need to make things rough. But this love is ours and we have to make it worthwhile." You said with your low, husky voice and those words stuck with me ever since. I felt that you were, of course, correct and I smiled back, kissing you on the nose before climbing out of your lap. You eagerly followed me into the kitchen and I laughed. You were a bottomless pit but it was another of your many traits that drew me to you and it helped my resolve when the waters were rough. I tweaked your nose, making you go cross eye as we set about making a meal in your small apartment together.

_**And it's not theirs to speculate **_

_**If it's wrong and**_

_**Your hands are tough**_

_**But they are where mine belong and**_

_**I'll fight their doubt and give you strength**_

_**With this song for you**_

As more and more people came to know your true gender there was a broad range of reactions. Some, like my mother, were understanding and accepting. Others judged harshly and were condescending. I greatly appreciated those that were accepting and was equally irritated by those who judged. It's not their place to decide whether it's wrong or not. They put us under a microscope and found small things to pick at. They said that you were too tall and handsome to truly be a girl and surely no respectable female would go into a career like business or mechanical engineering. Those were male based careers. They made comments about the way you dressed, your suits and ties and there was commentary about your hair color and how short your blonde locks were. There were some who said that we truly weren't together, that I was using you as a ploy to get attention. I dealt with it all fairly well. It was obvious to anyone who saw me that I was seething and my anger was at a boiling point but I was dealing with the backlash quietly. That is, until someone made a comment about your hands.

My mother and I were at another social luncheon when one of the other girls there switched the topic from someone else's boyfriend to you. This was not a new tactic on her part since she made it a point to make at least one snide remark in regards to you whenever I saw her. Half the women at the table were accepting of our relationship while the other half were appalled. Of that half of the group she was the only one to make rude comments while the others tried to avoid the topic. One of the other girls had just finished telling us about her boyfriend when this girl, whose name we shan't speak, turned her eyes to me and I could tell by the cruel glint in them that we were about to have another verbal war about you.

"So Michiru-san, how has Haruka-chan been lately? Are you still seeing hi-her." She smirked, clearly thinking that would get a rise out of me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and just smiled at her, nodding.

"Yes, I am still _dating_ Haruka." I responded serenely. Some of the others smiled encouragingly at me, shooting her looks to drop the subject in an attempt to waylay the impending disagreement.

"I often find myself admiring your strength and resolve Michiru-san. I don't really know how you do it." She said. I was slightly mystified by this sudden change in direction and the confusion must have been written all over my face because she continued despite my lack of response. "Yes, I'm not sure how you find the strength to not only face the fact that you are an odd phenomena, being attracted to a woman. Your strength just further baffles me that you are able to stick to this woman who walks, talks, dresses, and acts like a man. On top of which she has no notable lineage, is a pauper really, and would never be able to offer you a very wealthy lifestyle or children or a good home."

By this time the entire table had fallen silent and my eyes had narrowed dangerously, glaring at her in the hopes that she would burst into flames if I continued to stare. My mother put a steadying hand on my knee as she too glared at the girl and her mother. Her mother, on the other hand, looked shocked and slightly ashamed. While she was not openly supportive she was not openly against my relationship with you either. The stupid girl though, continued on as if we were discussing unimportant matters.

"Yes, I am most impressed with you Michiru-san. I mean, I have heard that commoners' hands are so rough. I am sure your Haruka-san also has rough hands because I understand she likes to tinker with car engines and such in her spare time. I don't think I would even want to be _seen _with someone who has rough hands. It's just not conducive to a man's image as a businessman." Whatever she was about to say next was lost in a collective gasp as I tossed my water in her face. Now the entire restaurant was looking at our table as people just stared at me in shock with their mouths hanging open. A moment of silence, then my mother started giggling, trying to muffle the sound in her napkin. Some of the others joined in as she continued to gape at me.

"While Haruka may not be able to trace her family roots as far back in history as many of us here can I find that her personal history is far more interesting and important to me than her lineage. A pampered arrogant little princess such as yourself would never be able to admire the strength it took for someone as young as her to grow into such a strong independent woman by herself with no guidance and having to work hard to earn the assets she has. A wealthy, lavish lifestyle is not the only thing this world has to offer and I would much rather be with someone I love than have the sort of life where I am rich enough to do whatever I want, buy whatever want whenever I want but still come home to an uncaring husband who has more mistresses than I have fingers or toes. As for her hands, rough they may be but I like that. It shows that she knows how to work for her earn instead of expecting it to just be handed to her as if she is entitled to something she did not help build. Her hands are exactly where mine belong and I would not have them any other way." I concluded. She had recovered from her shock and sat there glaring at me before she promptly stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. The others at the table just smiled at me, offering up apologies for the ruined lunch and assuring me that they all did not feel similarly.

_**Cause I love the gap between your teeth**_

_**And I love the riddles that you speak **_

_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

_**Cause my heart is yours**_

I rolled my eyes at my father as he made a passing remark about the tattoos on your calf and upper arm. To my shock he was not in the least bit surprised by your gender when I finally worked up the courage to tell him. In fact, he already knew. He said he'd spent years as a businessman and learning how to read people was a necessity and when he first met you he had deduced that you were a woman. When I asked why he didn't object to my choices he went on to say that he wanted me to be happy. And then with a small smile he said that the moment he realized you were a female you also realized that he knew and that was a huge indicator that you were going to be an excellent business woman and since our family business would be passed on to me someday, he wanted there to be someone around me, male or female, that would be able to help me out. I rolled my eyes again but hugged him and we had a rare bonding moment where I told him more about you.

My father and I may not be as close as my mother and I but it's not because we don't get along. It's just because he's always so busy with the family business that we rarely get to spend time together. He laughed at my blush when I had just finished telling him a funny story about how smiley you were right after you got your braces off in the 6th grade and he looked me in the eye and said "You really care about her, don't you?" I nodded through my blush and he pulled me into a hug and said that he was happy we had found such a strong love despite our age. He joked and said that he would also tease us whenever he had a chance and that later on, he was in charge of the wedding preparations. My jaw unhinged as I stared at him in shock and he laughed loudly, patting my cheek and gently pushing my lower jaw back up with a small click.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**They can't take what's ours**_

My eyes filled with tears as I saw you beaming at me from beside the altar, looking handsome in your white tux. My father placed my hand in yours and you gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I looked my father in the eyes and saw that his eyes were filled with tears as well and squeezing your hand back, I released it and threw my hands around his neck. I whispered I loved him in his ear as he returned the embrace. I was surprised when you stepped closer and wrapped your arms around both of us. My father chuckled and wrapped one arm around you as well before we stepped back to the altar. I was able to hold the tears at bay until the very end, when we said our 'I do's' and you kissed me. There were others there, my family and friends intermingling with your friends and you were welcomed into our family with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from my mother and another rough hug from my father. I saw your eyes get watery, since this will be first time you've had a family since your parents died back in third grade. I smiled at you and kissed you again. You told me you loved me quietly, resting your forehead against mine, your eyes shining with happiness and I repeated the words back to you.

_**This love is ours.**_

A/N: Alrighty! Another one shot out of the way! Another Taylor Swift song with a sappy ending This particular chapter is dedicated to TinkaStar who successfully managed to look innocent and adorable ;) As always, please review, critique, flame, etc. And thanks for reading!

Caders Kinda Ghost


	9. Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the lyrics. Sadly…

_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**_

_**And I've been laying here praying, praying he won't call**_

_**It's just another call from home**_

_**And you'll get it and be gone**_

_**And I'll be crying.**_

Haruka stared at the clock. It was nearing one in the morning and she knew the call would come soon. She dreaded it every time they were together. She held the smaller woman tighter. Every time. Without fail, for as long as their little tryst had been happening, he would call her without fail at this time every time. Yet despite knowing that he would call around the same time as he always has, Haruka still allowed herself to hope that maybe _this _time would be different and she could keep the smaller woman in her arms. She prayed to whatever God of whatever religion that was willing to listen to her pleas that he wouldn't call. The minute hand moved. And there it was, the ring of the cell phone breaking the peace of the night. Haruka held in the sigh as a delicate hand reached out, snatching the phone up. Haruka listened as the woman spoke into the phone placatingly for a few moments before hanging up. She stretched luxuriously, smiling up at the blonde haired woman.

"I have to go." She said quietly. The blonde only blinked at her in acknowledgement and she went about the room, gathering her clothes and belongings. Haruka rolled over onto her side and pretended to go back to sleep. She waiting until she heard the front door click softly shut before she let the tears slide down her cheeks and the silent sobs rack her body. Once again, the aqua haired beauty left her alone in the middle of the night, returning to her husband.

_**And I'll be begging you, baby**_

_**Beg you not to leave**_

_**But I'll be left here waiting**_

_**With my heart on my sleeve**_

_**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**_

_**Seems like a million years**_

_**And I think I'm dying**_

_**What do I have to do to make you see**_

_**He can't love you like me**_

It was Valentine's Day and they had made plans to get together that evening. Haruka had the whole night planned out. She had reservations at a 5 star restaurant, then an evening of cuddling and movies. She had chocolates, roses, a little teddy bear and even a nice new blue diamond necklace ready. And the best part, in her mind, was that _he_ was out of town on a business trip and so could not interrupt their evening together. Haruka grinned. She rechecked her tux one more time, straightening the bow and smoothing out invisible wrinkles. She heard the doorbell ring and had to resist the urge to run to the door. Opening it calmly her eyes lit up upon seeing the other woman dressed up to the nines and smiling up at her.

"You look dashing Haruka."

"And you…you look…gorgeous. Words can't even express how lovely you look this evening Michiru." She responded sincerely. Michiru laughed, patting her cheek. "Ara, quite the charmer, aren't you?" she tipped a wink in the blonde's direction as she strode past her and into the apartment. Haruka just smiled at her, closing the door behind her. The made small chit chat for a while before heading out to the restaurant. At the end of the night they were sharing a bottle of wine while watching movies as Haruka mentally assessed the evening. She felt it had gone perfectly and she was quite content. She had a small smile on her face and this drew the other woman's attention.

"What are you grinning about over there?" Michiru asked from her perch against the arm rest on the other end of the couch. Haruka, still lost in thought, continued smiling and answered honestly.

"Just about how much I love you." She responded. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized the words had left her mouth and Michiru nearly dropped her wine in shock. Then her blue eyes narrowed at the blonde dangerously.

"Haruka…." She said warningly. Haruka's jaw clenched and suddenly her anger at the situation roared into life.

"Well? That is what I was thinking. Just because you don't want to admit it or discuss what we are!" she fumed angrily.

"We can't do this now…" Michiru pleaded, tears in her eyes. As always, Haruka could night deny her, the fire slipping out of her as she fell silent. Nodding once she escaped to the kitchen under the guise of putting her wine glass away. Michiru sighed quietly, her vision still swimming with tears. She loved Haruka, she did, but it was hard to just leave a man she had once been in love with.

_**Why don't you stay**_

_**I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm so tired of being lonely**_

_**Don't I give you what you need**_

_**When he calls you to go**_

_**There is one thing you should know**_

_**We don't have to live this way**_

_**Baby, why don't you stay?**_

Michiru rose silently, trying to not rouse her lover. She silently gathered her things from around the room. He was out of town so of course he wouldn't know she wasn't home but it became so habitual to leave in the early morning hours that she didn't really give it much thought.

"Why don't you stay?" she jumped slightly at the quiet, husky voice of her lover coming from behind her. She turned, startled, and looked into the almost luminescent green eyes that made her weak in the knees. She shook her head silently, feeling her heart clench at the quiet sigh as the eyes shifted away from her.

"I love you. I do. I know you don't want to hear it but I do. Don't I give you everything you need? Everything you could want or ask for? We don't have to do things like this. I know it's hard to walk away from him but if you truly have no feelings for him anymore then why stay with him? I'm asking you to stay with me. Please?" she said, rising from the bed and slowly walking towards Michiru. Tears were streaming down Michiru's cheeks as she listened to Haruka.

"Haruka…please…I can't…" Michiru's voice cracked. Clenching her jaw against the pain, Haruka backed away, crawling back under the covers and turning to her side. "Don't forget to lock the door, please." She said quietly. Temporarily struck dumb Michiru stood there for a moment before quietly slipping out.

_**You keep telling me baby**_

_**There will come a time **_

_**When you will leave his arms **_

_**And forever be in mine**_

_**But I don't think that's the truth**_

_**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**_

_**It's too much pain to have to bear**_

_**To love a woman you have to share**_

Michiru had been lying here, unmoving, for over two hours. It was different here at home. His arm was slung carelessly across her midriff and the other was under her neck, forcing her neck into an uncomfortable position. She shifted in an attempt to get comfortable. He grunted and moved so her neck was forced back into the same uncomfortable position. She almost sighed but kept it in. Little things like this were exactly why she loved Haruka. Haruka would've made Michiru was comfortable and if she had woken in the middle of the night Haruka would've woken soon after and either talked to her through the night or eventually gotten her to fall back to sleep. Just thinking about the tall blonde made her want to cry. For three years now she had told the blonde that she would leave him. For three years now she watched the older woman suffer in silence as every night she returned to him, leaving the blonde alone once again. She knew the other woman wouldn't wait forever and she knew that was slowly breaking but she still returned to him. She prayed that she would wait. That was her last thought as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

_**I can't take it any longer **_

_**But my will is getting stronger**_

_**And I think I know just what I have to do**_

_**I can't waste another minute**_

_**After all that I've put in it**_

_**I've given you my best**_

_**Why does he get the best of you**_

_**So next time you find you wanna leave his bed for mine**_

Haruka shut her eyes tightly. She knew what she had to do and she knew it wasn't going to be easy. She'd given Michiru everything she had and there was nothing left. After nearly four years she had to acknowledge that Michiru was never going to leave her husband. She sat in the café lost in memories of the past four years with Michiru. There was no denying she loved the woman and there was no denying that ending it would be one of the hardest things she would ever have to do. There was a slight breeze as the door to the café opened, and her eyes opened to see who walked in. She was surprised to meet wide, equally shocked, sapphires. She started to smile til she saw him enter behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes and heart hardened at the sight and she looked back down at her table, pulling her phone out. A shadow fell over her table and she looked up to those same sapphires.

"Hey..." the aquanette started.

"Hey." They lapsed into a tense silence. "Date day?" Haruka asked nonchalantly, nodding towards the man who was ordering their drinks.

"Its…his birthday…" Michiru responded. Haruka nodded, then nodded again as he stepped up to them, extending Michiru's drink to her. They exchanged a few pleasantries when Haruka stood up, saying that she had an appointment to get to.

"I'll call you later. There's something I would like to discuss with you Kaioh-san." Haruka said coldly. Worried at both the tone and especially at the way Haruka just referred to her. Nodding her consent she watched as Haruka walked out without a second glance. Her heart broke as she realized what the topic would be and she couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

_**Why don't you stay  
>I'm up off my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>You can't give me what I need<br>When she begs you not to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>I don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay, yeah <strong>_

_****_

A/N: It's been a while since the last one shot. This particular song (Stay by Sugarland) has been stuck in my head for DAYS. So this fic just kind of happened XD As always I apologize for any errors I didn't catch and please leave a review, comment or critique =)

Caders Kinda Ghost


End file.
